This I Promise You
by BigSOAFan
Summary: Randy Orton & his bride are in a car accident, & she is left with no memory of the last year. Can she learn to love him all over again? *Loosely based on The Vow, but doesn't follow the movie*
1. Chapter 1

**So after watching a great movie, The Vow, last night, I got inspired to try & write this story. Although its loosely based on the movie, it doesn't follow it entirely. Let me know if I should continue or trash it!**

**2004**

A vow. It's a promise. Its a promise to the person you love that no matter what life throws your way, you will always be by their side- to love them, care for them and protect them. As Randy Orton watched his bride helplessly lay in her hospital bed, in a coma, that promise came to mind.

2004 started out great for Randy. He was at the top of his game in the WWE, aligning with Evolution and in August, winning his first Heavyweight Championship. It was that night he asked his girlfriend of one year, Alison, to be his wife.

Randy & Alison had what people called a once in a lifetime love. Before her, Randy wasn't interested in a platonic relationship and a major playboy. When she took a job in his regular gym in St. Louis, Randy knew he was in trouble.

She wasn't his typical type of girl he dated, but Randy knew he had to know her better. His "type" was tall and blonde, and being the life of the party never hurt either. Alison was about 5 feet 4 inches, about a foot shorter than him, with shoulder length dark hair, brown eyes and a sparkling smile. Alison was more reserved and shy, as her ideal night was a quiet night at home, watching a movie or even some type of board game with friends.

As Randy leaned back against his chair, he sighed. This isn't how he expected their first year of marriage to be like. After their Vegas wedding the night after his big win, he thought of nothing but success with the WWE and a long happy future with Alison. Sitting in her hospital room was certainly not in the cards.

It was only a week ago that the accident happened. It was 3 weeks before Christmas, and the WWE superstar was able to spend the time off at home before going back on the road at the new year. Randy's heavy eyes closed as he began to recall the memory...

**Flashback**

_"So you never did tell me, what do you want for Christmas?" Randy asked as he & his bride of four months walked out of a local restaurant in High Ridge. _

_She giggled. "Babe, you don't have to get me anything," Alison said as she turned toward her husband. _

_Randy smirked as he kissed her forehead. "Now you know that isn't going to work," he said as he turned his attention toward the present snow. "Good grief. There was barely any snow on the ground when we went in. Where we in there that long?"_

_"I think its beautiful," she responded._

_Once in the car, Randy started driving the usual route home. As they approached a stop sign, Alison smiled. "You know what I was thinking."_

_"What's that?" he asked, not driving on._

_"I was thinking...that when you go out on the road after the New Year that I would go with you. And maybe...we can start talking about a family."_

_"Are you wanting to start trying?" Randy asked coyly, smiling._

_Alison shrugged as she leaned over the center consil. "We could start trying, or we could practice trying," she giggled as Randy kissed her._

_Without warning, a salt truck tried to stop but couldn't, and slammed right into the back of the Orton car. Alison, who had yet to put on her seat belt, went right through the winshield and landed face down on the front of the car. Randy, who did have his on, was thrust forward & back quickly and hit his head on the driver side window. His face was also cut by the flying glass._

_He drifted in & out of consiousness as he and Alison were rushed into the ER and evaluated. He could barely hear the doctors and nurses talking, but as he gently turned his head, Randy's last memory was seeing Alison still and being rushed out of the room._

_"Your wife has a serious head injury," the doctor explained to him the next morning as he sat in his hospital bed. "Alison has serious brain swelling, and we put her in a medically induced coma. So her body can calm down & relax, and allow the swelling to go down."_

_"Oh my God," Randy exclaimed as he threw his head back against the bed. "When will she wake up?"_

_"That I can't answer," the doctor said solemnly. "Its a matter of how she responds to the treatment and once we feel she is responding well, and the swelling has gone down, we'll begin to ween her off the medicine," she explained."_

**End Flashback**

About a half hour later, Randy walked aimlessly down the hallway. He had to get some fresh air, but yet didn't want to go too far just in case something happened. As he was about to grab a bottle of water from the vending machine, he happened to notice his mother walking toward him.

"Hey mom, what are you doing here?" he asked as they quickly hugged.

"I wanted to see how Alison was. Any news?"

Randy grimmly shook his head. "No, no change. Mom, it's been a week. Surely, something would be happening by now!"

"Alison had a traumatic brain injury. It takes time for these things to heal," she said, trying to sound comforting as possible.

Meanwhile, Alison groaned as she began to flutter her eyes open. Her first focus was to her doctor, who softly smiled.

"Hello," Dr. Reynolds stated. "It's good to see you awake."

"W-What happened?"

"You were in a car accident and suffered a brain injury. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts," Alison replied, lightly rubbing her head.

Dr. Reynolds nodded. "That is normal. I will go get you something," she said as she walked out the door.

The doctor's first thought was to find Randy. Luckily, she didn't have to look far as he was instantly spotted in the middle of the hallway. "Randy," she called.

He said good bye to his mom and jogged toward the woman. "What is it? Is Alison ok?"

"She just woke up," Dr. Reynolds said, smiling.

Not saying anything, Randy sped walked into the room across the hall. There she was, staring at the ceiling but awake. He had missed her deep brown eyes. "H-Hey," he finally choked out.

Alison looked toward him, and slightly frowned as the man moved closer. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he tried to hold her hand. Randy was taken aback when she pulled away.

"Who are you?" she asked as Dr. Reynolds walked back in. "Are...are you another doctor?"


	2. Chapter 2

Randy was certainly taken aback at the question. Was Alison really serious? The person he loved the most, the person who's name was tattooed on his arm, was asking if he was another doctor?

He gently shook his head. "No Alison, I'm not another doctor. I-I'm your husband."

"Husband?" she repeated as she looked down at her left hand. There was the evidence, the 1.5 princess cut diamond sitting on her finger."

"Dr. Reynolds, can we talk for a second," Randy asked as they left the room. "What's going on? I thought you said her tests were looking good? I thought everything was happening the way it was supposed to."

"Randy, her tests were looking positive, and they still are. Alison had a traumatic brain injury, and amnesia isn't uncommon."

"How long will it take for her to regain her memory?"

"Unfortuantely I can't answer that," she answered. "It could take as little as a week or two. It could be maybe a few months. And…she may never regain her memory."

"What?" Randy exclaimed. "So…you are telling me that my wife may never remember who I am?"

"What you can do is surround her with family & friends, or even pictures. Let her live her life and normal routine as normally as possible."

A day passed and although Randy knew Alison was leary of their situation, he tried to be by her side as much as possible. He dozed off in the middle of the afternoon, but soon felt poking on his arm.

"Ummm…hi," she said as he opened one eye.

"Hey," he instantly replied, standing up.

"Ummm…I'm kind of hungry & figured we could talk," she suggested.

Randy instantly nodded. "Yea that sounds good."

The couple walked quietly to the cafeteria and as they began to grab a snack, the questions began. "So, we are married right?" she asked.

He smirked. "Yes, we are definitely married. We got married on August 16 in Las Vegas."

Alison frowned. "Vegas? I'm not that type of girl. We didn't marry in a church?"

"The girl I know doesn't want to wait for something that special," Randy said, shaking his head. "I won the WWE championship the night before, and proposed to you right after. You were so excited, and to celebrate both occasions, we decided to go to Vegas. And baby, we are so in love. I love you so much," he explained.

"Do…do you have proof? I mean, for all I know you could be some psycho stalker."

That night at home, Randy kept thinking about Alison's request. Does he have proof? How do you prove to someone that you love them? How do you prove to someone that they are your whole world?

The next morning, Randy walked his usual route to Alison's room but was surprised to see her bed empty. He turned around and walked toward the nurses desk.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for Alison Orton. She's not in her usual room."

The nurse was quiet as she typed on her computer. "She was actually moved to a regular room, 4th floor room 403."

"Thanks," he replied as he sprinted toward the elevator.

Once the elevator stopped on the fourth floor, he once again sprinted toward the appropriate floor. When he arrived, Randy noticed the door was open door. Dr. Reynolds was in there talking with Alison, as well as two adults he didn't know. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We have done some tests, and see no reason why to keep Alison any longer," the doctor explained. She then turned her attention to the brunette. "Now Alison, in hoping to regain your memory, I want you to live as normally as possible. Go about your normal routine, and just because you are having a hard time remembering, do not let that stop you from living normally."

"And we will bring you home and I will take care of you," the elder woman said smiling.

Randy shook his head. "You just heard the doctor. She is supposed to go about normal routines. So that means she should come home with me."

"And who are you?" the other man asked.

"I'm Randy. I'm Alison's husband," he replied and then turned toward her. "Al, you asked for proof. I have something I want to show you and something you need to listen too."

"Ok, what is it?"

First, Randy pulled up his sweatshirt and placed his arm in front of her. "I always said that I would never tattoo someone's name on my body. And there is yours. In cursive and in the color red, your favorite."

"What is she supposed to listen to?" the woman asked.

Randy messed with his phone and then held it out. This is a voicemail you left me about a month ago.

_Hey babe, it's me. I know your probably in the gym or at a signing, but I had to call & tell you I miss you. I'm done at the dance studio so just call me back when you get a chance. I love you baby! And I absolutely can't wait until your home in December! Bye!_

Alison heard the word dance studio and tears sprang to her eyes. She had always wanted to be a dancer, even as a little girl. But her father had convinced her to go to school and enroll in law school.

"Why should she go somewhere with a stranger to a place she doesn't know?" the man asked again.

"Who are you?" Randy finally asked, having a feeling he already knew the answer.

"My name is Andrew, Alison's father. This is Cate, her mother. We are familiar to her and I feel that is the best thing for her."

As Randy was about to voice his opinion, Alison chimed in. "Look mom, dad, the doctor did say I should go about normal routines. I don't think it would hurt to go with him."

Randy smiled to himself as Alison and her parents talked about it for a few more minutes. She agreeing to go with him was just the start of her recovery. And he was determined to help in any way he can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the reviews for the first 2 chapters! Hope you enjoy Chapter 3! And please read & review!**

"Randy…can I ask you something?" Alison asked as they drove home from the hospital.

"Sure, you can ask me anything," he replied.

"When you walked into my hospital room, you asked my parents who they were. If we are married, don't you know who they are?"

Sighing, Randy contemplated on whether or not he should tell her. And if he did tell her, would she even believe him? "Alison, you aren't very close to your family," he finally admitted, but deciding not to say anything more. "In fact, you haven't seen or spoken to them in a year and a half."

Alison was shocked. "A year and a half? Really?"

He nodded as he pulled into their driveway. Alison's eyes widened as she got out of the SUV. The house was so much bigger than she expected. It was a big, brick mansion with its perfect landscaping covered in snow. The word wow escaped her lips.

Randy smirked. "Why do you say wow?"

"The house- its….HUGE! What do you do for a living? What do I do for a living? Are we even able to afford this? We have to be up in our eyeballs in debt," Alison rambled.

"Yes, we can definitely afford the house," he explained as they walked up the sidewalk and to the front door. "I am a WWE wrestler and you teach dance classes downtown at the High Ridge Rec Center. And don't worry, we aren't up to our eyeballs in debt," he winked.

As soon as Randy opened the door and the couple walked into the living room, a small crowd yelled surprise, startling Alison. She glanced back toward Randy, and he could already see tears starting to form in her brown eyes. "What's going on?"

Before Randy got a chance to answer, a blonde woman came up to Alison, arms wide open. "Alison," she exclaimed. "I'm so glad to see you out of the hospital! I was there nearly every day, but Randy didn't think the crowd of visitors would be good for you."

"Yea that is true," he admitted. "Britney was there about every day."

"Britney?" Alison questioned, turning back to the woman in front of her.

"Yes! I work at the Rec Center with you. We are best friends."

Randy then introduced his wife to some of their friends in town, and as this continued, Alison felt as if the world around her was a blur. Just as Randy introduced her to his friend from the WWE, John Cena, she knew it had to stop.

"Uh, uh I'm sorry," Alison finally blurted out. "I need to get out of here," she said, rushing out of the room and heading up the stairs.

As soon as he witnessed his wife leave the room, Randy knew he'd made the wrong decision to bring everyone to the house. He then turned back to his friend. "John, do you mind getting everyone out of here? I need to go check on Alison."

"No problem," he agreed. "Consider everyone gone."

Once Alison reached the top of the stairs, she grew more confused as she walked into each bedroom; but it didn't seem like it was her actual bedroom. Finally at the end of the hallway, she found the master bedroom. When she saw the make up table in the bathroom and several pictures of herself and Randy, Alison knew she had the right bedroom. As she picked one up to inspect, the bedroom door gently opened.

"Al," Randy started. "I'm sorry baby."

"You know, it was enough to leave the hospital and go to a strange house with a strange man. But to come here and have those people crowd around me, that was just-"

"I thought it would help you. Maybe even help jog your memory a little," Randy said, not moving from the doorway.

"I felt like the world was a blur downstairs and it was just daunting. I can't believe you thought I would be ok with it!"

"Alison, I can't apologize enough. It was a dumb idea on my part."

"Please, just get out," Alison whispered, the tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Can we please talk more?" he asked as he walked a little toward her.

"Damn it Randy, get out!" she exclaimed.

He knew he'd really blown it. "I'm sorry baby," he kept saying as he left the room. Once the door closed, Alison burst into harder tears as she buried her face in her hands.

Randy settled in the next room and was silently cursing himself as he stripped down to his boxers. "I can't believe I actually thought a get together would be ok. Hell, she's not comfortable with me so why would she be comfortable with a crowd of strangers? I'm such a dumbass!"

The next morning, Alison was awaken to the smell of pancakes and bacon. After getting dressed, she made her way through the maze they called a home. Once she was in the kitchen doorway, Randy was in view. There he was, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," she finally stated.

Randy looked up and watched Alison as she crossed the room, looking for a coffee cup. "Good morning," he said. "Listen, I want to apologize for last night."

"No, I should apologize," Alison said as she sat across from Randy. "I shouldn't have reacted in the way I did. I should have been more open to the idea."

"I am basically a stranger and you are in an unfamiliar house, and you had every right to react the way you did," Randy re-affirmed.

A few minutes of silence passed as the couple continued eating their meal. "So, what do I all day?" she finally asked.

"Well, you check your email and pay the bills. You also go to the Rec Center every day to teach dance lessons. I can drive you down there if you like."

"Oh no, I don't want to keep you. What do you do all day?"

"Normally I'm home 3 days a week, but with me being off until the new year, I would probably go to the gym, hang out with family or run errands around town."

"Well, that's what you should do."

Randy was hesitant as he stood up. Sure, he was ready for the gym and a good workout would clear his mind, but the thought of leaving Alison alone frightened him. "I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"I'm a big girl," Alison smiled sarcastically. "I'll just look around and see if I can't find anything that might help."

After a few minutes of convincing, Randy finally grabbed his gym bag. "Umm, here is your cell phone and if you need anything, my cell number is of course in there. I won't be gone long."

Not long after Randy left the house, Alison found herself looking around the living room. On the fireplace mantle, there was a variety of pictures. There was one of herself and Randy, both smiling brightly. Another was of the couple, along with another older couple, another woman and two other men. Since Alison didn't recognize any of them, and she did recognize her own parents, she assumed it was Randy's family picture. And there was another, with several of the faces she had met the previous evening.

When she was done looking at pictures, Alison noticed movies sitting by the tv on the entertainment center. There was a black box sitting on top, with a post it note stuck to it. "More proof," she said out loud.

Within moments, the dvd started and Alison was settled on the microfiber couch. A second later, there she was with Randy. Randy's friend she had met last night, John, was obviously the camera man because he kept turning the device on himself.

"It's gonna happen," he giggled as Randy and Alison giggled along side him. "To celebrate Randy's big win, they are getting married!" he exclaimed, almost sounding like a talk show host. "Let's watch," he said as the camera turned back to the couple.

Randy was right. They were clearly standing in some chapel in Las Vegas, with a man in a sparklely jacket before them. She continued to watch as they signed a piece of paper, probably a marriage license and then the man was ready to begin the ceremony.

"Do you mind if we say our own vows?" Alison asked on the tape. Once the employee motioned her to go on, she was told to start. "Randy, first off I love you. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. I vow to always be honest with you and be your biggest supporter. I vow to be in the front row of your matches as much as I possibly can. I vow to agree to disagree on cherry cheesecake," she said with a smile as Randy smirked. "But above all, I vow to always lend an ear if you need someone to lean on & I promise to always stand faithfully by your side. I absolutely cannot wait to start our life together."

A few moments of silence passed. "Wow, how can I possibly top that?" Randy smiled. "Al, I vow to you… to not only be your husband, but your partner, your lover and your best friend. I vow to love you with everything in me and no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other. You are the most important person to me, and I look forward to the next 50 years."

Alison let tears escape her eyes as the person in front of she & Randy pronounced them husband and wife, and giggled as he dipped her as they shared their first kiss. Sighing, Alison turned off the dvd. They definitely looked in love and happy on the video. Could those feelings resurrect, and she could actually feel the same way Randy did? Only time would tell…


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been awhile, but here is a new chapter for This I Promise You! A big thanks goes out to those who read & reviewed the last chapter! I appreciate it! Hope you enjoy the new update!**

Randy was in the gym a mere 10 minutes and couldn't concentrate on his workout. How could he have been so dumb & let Alison by herself? If anything, he should have invited her to join him. After all, he was in the very gym that he and his wife met. As Randy picked up another weight, Randy tried his hardest to begin counting his arm curls. Instead his mind began to wonder, and the memory of the day he met his wife began…

_Flashback_

_Randy winked as he noticed a couple of blondes watching him as he kept lifting weights. Smirking as they giggled, life at that moment couldn't have been better for Randy. Life in the WWE was good, and the previous night's one night stand wasn't bad either. Yes, he was definitely on top of the world at the moment._

_Just then, he happened to look toward the front of the local gym he was in, and almost instantly dropped the weight that was in his hand. There was a petite brunette standing behind the counter. She laughed at something another member said, and her smile was amazing. _

"_What the hell is wrong with me?" Randy whispered to himself out loud. "I am Randy Orton, I just have one night stands & get girls hopes up. I don't look for relationships."_

_But none of that was on Randy's mind as he quickly showered & changed. He was dead set on talking to this girl. He had to know her name. He had to know her eye color, what she looked for in a boyfriend or plain anything about her-the things he never cared about before._

"_Hi," she said as Randy walked closer to the counter. "Can I help you with something?"_

_As he explained he needed to pay his gym fees for the month, Randy knew he was in deep trouble. This girl who said her name was Alison was way too beautiful for him to sleep with once & never talk to her again. He wanted to get to know this girl better._

_End Flashback_

Meanwhile, Alison shut off the DVD player and decided to take a walk around town. She and Randy lived on a semi-quiet street and local shops and cafes weren't far away. As she kept walking, she took in the Christmas decorations and smiled as she watched some kids with Santa at the end of the block. Just then, she could feel her stomach rumble and coincidentally realized she was in front of a bakery.

Once Alison walked inside, she loved the smells instantly. It was a neat little bakery, decorated in bright colors and of course a beautiful Christmas tree in the corner.

"Hi Alison," a man behind the counter said joyfully. "Can I get you your usual?"

"I have a usual?" she smiled. "Yes please, get me the usual!"

After enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate & chocolate chip muffin, Alison walked outside. Once her coat was buttoned tighter a sudden realization hit the tiny brunette. She forgot her cell phone at the house and since she wasn't originally from the area, Alison wasn't quite sure how to get back home. Thankfully, the nice man behind the counter in the bakery let her use a telephone.

"Hi," she softly said. "I'm not quite sure how to get back to the house and I left my cell phone there. Can you please come get me?"

About ten minutes later, Randy walked into the house, flowers in hand. "Al?" he called out. But there was no answer. He even pulled out his cell phone but was disappointed when he could hear her ring tone.

All afternoon Randy nervously sat & waited. His first thought was to go out & look for his wife, but what if she came back. Or, what if something happened & he would miss a call from the hospital or visit from a police officer.

"Cena, I'm at my wits end," he said to his friend over the phone. "Screw it, I'm going out to look for her."

As he listened to his friend talk, Randy noticed a strange car pull into the driveway. He watched further as Alison climbed out of the passenger seat, smiling as she carried in some shopping bags, wearing a dress she hadn't seen before.

"Never mind, she's back," Randy said, flipping his phone shut & opening the door.

"Oh thank you," Alison said as she strided across the room.

"I came home & was worried. Are you ok?"

"Yea. I went to that local bakery, Sugar & Spice. Then I couldn't remember how to get back to the house. So I called my mom. She picked me up & we made a day of it by going shopping," Alison explained.

Randy shrugged. "Oh ok. You could have called me."

"I know but I accidently left my phone here, and couldn't remember your number. By the way we are going to my parents house for dinner tonight," she said as she walked past the WWE superstar & headed upstairs.

"Ugh," he groaned.

"Umm….you aren't going to wear that are you?" Alison gently asked as Randy looked down. He was in a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt. "Would you please wear a nicer shirt?"

Randy smiled the best he could without making it look too fake as he nodded, and walked past his bride to change clothes. The fake smile stayed on his face as he drove them out of High Ridge and into Chesterfield.

As they drove into plush & exclusive subdivision, Randy was impressed. "Wow. You really grew up in a nice neighborhood."

"Yea, I did," Alison smiled. "You've never been here with me?"

Randy shook his head as Alison told him to turn into the last driveway on the left. "No I have never been here with you. In fact, you haven't been home in over a year and a half. When we got married, I barely convinced you to call your parents."

"That is crazy," she responded as they exited the SUV. "Why wouldn't I come home? Did something happen?"

Before Randy could contemplate as to whether or not to say anything, Alison's mom, Cate, came out of the house. "Alison! Welcome home!"

"Alison, its so great to have you home," her sister, Sara, exclaimed once everyone was settled at the dinner table. "It's been too long. I have to ask…are you still mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Alison asked, scrunching her eyebrows. "I'm disappointed I have not been in home in so long but other than that-"

"All that matters is that you are home and back now," her dad, Andrew, interrupted.

Sara nodded in agreement. "And this hopefully means you will be my Matron of Honor!" she squealed, flashing a diamond ring on her all-important finger.

"Of course I will!" Alison replied.

As the sisters gabbed on, Randy quietly sat across the table and watched everyone. He had never felt so out of place & so un-welcome in his life. "So…"Cate finally stated once supper was served. "Randy, what do you do for a living?"

"I work for the WWE," he replied. "I am a professional wrestler."

Both Cate and Andrew exchanged glances, but Randy didn't care. "My dad was a wrestler, and I guess you can say I'm carrying on the family trait. I love what I do, and I love the fact that Alison and I don't have to worry about money. I can spoil her like she deserves," he said as he glanced toward his wife. Alison also returned his look. "And she can follow her dream in dancing. Everyone is happy."

They both nodded politely, but neither Andrew nor Cate said anything more. Mostly the chatter was about Sara's new engagement & upcoming nuptials.

Randy wondered now that Alison was in contact with her family again, if they would stay in contact. He could say what he knew, but was positive that would cause an un-wanted scene. For now, he would just have to keep his mouth shut and go with the flow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thank you to everyone who read & reviewed the last chapter! And I promise the drama will pick up soon, I promise! Hope you enjoy the new update!**

It was early the next morning, but Randy wasn't quite ready to start the day. His mind was all over the place, thinking about Alison to the events of the previous evening. He couldn't believe his in-laws. How could they just go on & act like everything was ok. More than once he thought about saying something, but knew it wasn't his place. Besides, if he did, who's to say Alison would even believe him? Glancing at the clock & seeing the time as 8 AM, Randy sighed. He knew he should get up. Instead, he pulled up the blanket further and let his mind wonder again. This time, thinking about the previous week-the night before the car accident.

_Flashback_

_Randy smiled as he opened the High Ridge Rec Center doors, and contently sighed. Alison wasn't expecting him home for another day and he had a big surprise-he was off from the WWE until after the new year. As he rounded a corner, he could hear music coming from the middle room on the left hand side._

_He leaned against the open door frame and just watched her. Soft music filled the room and after she adjusted her ballet shoes, Alison started moving with the music. To Randy, it was almost effortless. She wasn't trying to move, it was almost like she was gliding with the music. There was no doubt in his mind in how talented his wife really was. _

_She should have gone to college to dance and maybe join a major dance production. But Alison's dad wanted her to go to law school & before now, Alison always valued her dad's opinion. But if she had been able to dance in school, more than likely Alison would be in New York or Los Angeles, not High Ridge. And he wouldn't have her as his wife._

_Just then, Alison twirled the right way and realized she had an audience. "Ahhh!" she screamed, placing her hand on her chest. "How long have you been standing there?"_

_Randy shrugged as he walked closer, pulling Alison into his arms. "Maybe a few minutes," he smirked before they quickly kissed. "I think you get better and better every time I watch you dance."_

"_Well, thank you," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his muscular neck. "By the way…welcome home! Do I dare ask how long I actually have you home?"_

_Not saying anything, the WWE superstar picked up his wife and gently pressed her against the wall. "You are stuck with me for 3 whole weeks! I don't go back until after the new year."_

"_Oh my gosh! That's so great to hear! How did you pull that off?"_

_Randy shrugged as he began nipping at Alison's neck. "I guess that's what happens when you are one of the biggest superstars," he replied, winking._

_Alison giggled. "You are crazy!"_

"_Maybe, but I'm mostly crazy about you," he replied as they passionately kissed._

_End Flashback_

Smirking, Randy sat up. It was then that he heard noises coming from downstairs. After pulling on a t-shirt & track pants over his boxers, he descended down the long stair case. He peaked in the dining room and there was Alison. She was sitting at the table, pictures scattered all over the table.

"Hey," he said, careful to not scare her. "What is going on?"

Alison turned around and grinned. "The other day I found some picture albums after watching the wedding dvd you left out. So I decided to spread them out and see if anything comes to me."

"That's a good idea," Randy replied, sitting next to her. He then picked up a picture of his family. "These are my parents, my brother Nathan, sister Becky and her new husband Dave. It was taken at Becky & Dave's wedding day."

Sighing, Alison shook her head. "Nope, nothing. How long ago was that?"

"It was over the summer. We all had a good time," he explained as he picked up another picture. It was of Alison and some of her dance students."

"I am guessing those are students?" she asked, taking the picture. "But still nothing."

"Don't worry babe, it will all come back to you soon," Randy said, lightly rubbing her back.

When Alison looked into her husband's eyes, she could see love in them. She could tell that he really cared about her. "How are you sure about that?"

He shrugged. "I just know."

That afternoon, Alison was in the doctor's office for a weekly check up with her doctor. Randy had offered to go with her for moral support, but insisted on going alone.

"So," Dr. Reynolds began, "How are you feeling?"

"Physically, I'm feeling ok. But mentally…I'm a wreck. My family is in my life, and Randy says I haven't been in contact with them in over a year. My sister asked me the other night if I am still mad. I watched my wedding DVD and looked through pictures with a man who feels like a stranger to me. I know he's supposed to be my husband and I know he's trying, but I just don't know."

"What do you not know?"

Alison sighed. "From the stories Randy has told me, I am a completely different person than what I remember. I know you've said I have amnesia and lost the last two years…but everything just seems confusing. When I was in high school and college, I never expected my future to be the way it is now."

"But you want your memory back right?"

"Of course I do. I want to feel normal again. I don't like feeling like a stranger around family and friends. Like Randy for instance, I obviously started dating him for a reason and married him for a reason. I know I'm probably never going to be the same again, but want to feel comfortable around my own husband."

While Alison was at her appointment, Randy was picking up things around the house. "So…how is Alison feeling?" his friend John asked.

Randy sighed. "In her mind, it's 3 years ago and I am just as a stranger to her now as I would be then. I'm trying John, but I think it gets harder and harder. It's like…she is a totally different person. I know I'm going to sound like a sappy idiot, but I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?" John asked.

"I am afraid…of losing the one person who means the most to me," Randy admitted. "I have to find a way to make my wife fall in love with me again."


	6. Chapter 6

**A big thank you goes out to everyone who read & reviewed the last chapter! As always it was very much appreciated! Hope everyone enjoys chapter 6!**

Twisting her fingers back & forth, Alison stood in silence as she watched Randy relax on the couch, some sort of football game on the television. Pushing herself forward, the petite brunette walked toward the WWE superstar-hoping he would fulfill her request.

"Randy," she began, standing behind the couch. "Can I ask you a question?"

Giving his wife his immediate attention, Randy lied flat on his back. "Sure. You can ask me anything."

"I…I think I'm ready to go down and see my dance studio. Would you mind taking me?"

Instantly jumping up from the couch, he nodded. "Sure I can take you there. I'd be happy too," he smiled.

The drive downtown was relatively quiet and as Randy glanced toward his wife, he could tell she looked anxious. But he decided not to say anything more. Within minutes, they were parked in the parking lot of the High Ridge Rec Center.

When they walked through the front doors, Alison immediately started looking around. In the main hallway, there were several awards on the walls. She glanced at some of them & could see they were for anything from dance, karate to some park district sports.

After rounding the corner, Alison continued following Randy as he headed toward a room on the left hand side of the hallway. After unlocking the door, he turned on the lights and once again, the dancer began looking around.

The mirrors were aligned along the front wall and there were ballet bars along the right side of the room. She could also see a stereo in the left hand corner of the room with three tall towers of cds.

She glanced toward her left, and of course Randy had a hopeful look on her face. "So…any memories flooding back?"

"I wish I could say yes," Alison replied as she walked toward the bars, running her hand along the smooth wooden pole. "But nothing looks familiar. It's like I'm in this room for the first time."

Randy was willing to try anything to help his wife. "Well, you probably don't remember anything because it's too quiet. Before classes and before you would put together routines, you would just blast music and dance around."

Alison raised an eyebrow as she watched her husband hop toward the stereo and blare a loud song. She wanted to giggle as he moved around uncoordinated like, but a headache was starting instead.

"See, you would just move around and routines would just pop in your head as you danced crazy," he explained, not noticing that Alison beginning to rub her temples. "I couldn't tell you how many times I would come home and you would be down here, the music turned up loud-"

"STOP!" Alison interrupted. "Please stop. I am getting a damn headache!"

Randy said nothing as he did as he was asked. Moments of silence passed. Still having his back toward Alison, Randy slammed his fist on the desk. "I'm trying Alison," he exclaimed. "I really am trying to save what little of our marriage we have left."

"Randy…"

"We don't talk to each other like this," he said, turning around. "Al, we don't yell at each other, and don't cuss at each other. I know you are having a hard time with this whole situation, but I am too. I know we are better than this Al," Randy finally said before walking out of the room, past his wife.

The next morning, Randy decided to go to the gym after his bust up with Alison. He invited his brother along, and Nate watched with his jaw dropped as he kept lifting weights. "Ummm…is there something you want to talk about?" Nathan finally asked.

Randy only shook his head. "No, not really," he said in between breaths.

Meanwhile, Alison was running around the house, making sure everything was in its place. The decision was made, and really hoping she could make it out of the house before Randy made it home. Moments later, she sat at the desk and began writing the letter she intended to leave behind. No sooner than she got the words Dear Randy on the paper, Alison heard a door open. She cringed.

"Alison," he called before realizing she was in the front room. "Hey."

"Hi," she said quietly, trying not to make eye contact.

Before Randy could say anything else, Randy's head turned toward noise from the stairs. "Is someone here?"

She only nodded as her father came into view. "Hello Randy."

"Hello," he replied. Once again he turned toward Alison. "Baby, what's going on?"

"Alison is going to be staying with us for awhile," Andrew replied. "Sara is busy with the engagement party and last minute wedding preparations, so we thought it would be a good idea if she came home."

"Is this true?"

Taking a deep breath, Alison first turned toward her dad. "Dad, do you mind waiting in the car? I'll be right out," she said, handing him a suitcase.

Andrew only nodded as he picked up the luggage and walked out the door. Once the door closed, Randy turned toward his wife and then noticed the note. "Were you just going to leave a note? You didn't want to tell me in person?"

"I was going to tell you in person, but I was scared in how you would react. And its only temporary. After the wedding, I'll be back."

He could only nod as he watched her search through her purse. "What am I going to do without you here?" Randy asked as they walked toward the front door.

"You'll probably enjoy not having to worry about me here," Alison smiled.

"I'm going to miss that smile. And you know that is not true," he responded. "Can I at least have a semi-awkward hug?"

Alison smirked when she saw Randy's small smile. She didn't want to admit it, but she was also going to miss his smile…and him. Saying nothing, she instantly stepped into his arms, arms wrapping around his muscular neck. She liked the feeling of being in his arms and for unknown reasons, hugged him tighter. Randy wasn't going to complain though. To him, it felt good to have her back in his embrace.

3 lonely days passed for Randy before it was the day of Sara's engagement party. He and Alison had barely spoken, except what time to come to the party and what to wear. He knew that she was busy helping with plans, but Randy obviously still missed his wife. Their huge house just seemed empty with one person occupying it.

While driving toward his in-laws spacious home, he kept tugging at his dress shirt collar and tie. Once there and a drink in hand, Randy still felt like a fish out of water. While looking for Alison, he overheard a conversation. It was the groom to be, Chase, talking about how nervous he was.

"Excuse me Chase…I'm Randy," he began, extending his hand. "I'm Alison's husband."

"Randy! It's good to meet you," Chase replied.

"I couldn't help but over hear how nervous you are," he began as Chase nodded. "No need to be."

"Why do you say that?" he asked, unaware that Sara was standing behind him.

"Alison and I eloped the day after I proposed. On my way to the chapel, I started getting nervous. But I started thinking, I love this girl so much and didn't want to go another day without her. Then I started thinking about the future: starting our marriage, children and growing old with her. Instead of nerves, I got more and more excited. And Chase, I know the same will happen for you buddy."

Chase smirked as he slapped Randy on the shoulder. "Thanks man," he smiled as he walked forward.

"Cheers to you and Sara," he replied, raising his wine glass.

"Is that really true?" Sara asked as Randy turned around.

He smirked. "It's most definitely true," he replied walking away.

Randy began walking around the house but it didn't take long to find Alison. She was standing in the dining room in a powder blue dress with white cardigan. Her brunette locks had been highlighted as well.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," he replied. "I just about didn't recognize you. You highlighted your hair. You look so beautiful."

"Aw thanks. Most guys don't notice when a girl changes her hair so I'm impressed. And you look beautiful too. I mean, handsome!" she quickly retorted, covering her face in embarrassment.

Randy chuckled as he un-covered her face. "You're cute when your embarrassed," he said as Alison giggled. He went on. "I've been thinking about something the past few days you've been gone."

"What have you been thinking about?"

"Well, I know your memory hasn't come back yet. And I have told my brother how I wanted to help remind you the reasons why we fell in love. So…would like to go out on a date with me?"

"Your asking me out on a date?"

"Yes and I won't take no for an answer!" Randy smiled.

"But I've got the wedding coming up and so many plans-"

"I can steal you for one night. Surely everyone can handle things for an evening," he interrupted. "How about tomorrow night?"

Alison pursed her lips and nodded. "Ok. Tomorrow night sounds great."

Randy also nodded. "Good then. Tomorrow night. It's a date!" he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**A big big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Love them all! Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

As he finished buttoning the last few buttons on his dress shirt, Randy felt a rush of nervousness. He had the whole night planned but wanted it to go right. He didn't want Alison to have any doubts during the night or doubt his love for her. After grabbing the flowers he had purchased that afternoon, Randy slipped on his heavy winter coat and walked out the door.

It took Randy about a half hour to drive from his home to Alison's parents in Chesterfield. Taking a deep breath, he retreated to the front door. A moment later, she answered.

"Hey Randy," Alison said cheerfully.

He couldn't say anything. She stood before him in a red sweater, black pants and boots. Her hair was swooped up in a high ponytail. As he continued standing & not saying a word, Alison looked down at her outfit and touched around her face.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Or do I have something on my clothes?"

"Sorry," Randy smirked, quickly snapping back to reality. "It's just…you look really beautiful. These are for you," he added, handing over the flowers.

"Aw that's sweet. Thank you!" Alison exclaimed. "I am ready if you are."

Nodding, he offered his arm and they set off for Randy's black Durango. "Thank you," the petite brunette smiled as he opened the door. "I just need to be back tomorrow morning by 9 am."

Randy chuckled as he leaned against the passenger door. "Wow, its our first date and your already inviting yourself to stay the night," he joked. Just as he was about to close the door, he opened it just as fast. "I mean, if you want to stay you are more than welcome too…but you don't have to if you don't want to. What is mean is, you…how about we just see how it goes," he finally stuttered out as Alison giggled and nodded.

While driving into town, a comfortable conversation was set. Alison was asking any question that popped in her head about Randy's family or his work. To the WWE superstar, it felt like old times. Any time Alison would laugh, he had to too. Any time she would smile, he had to too. Within minutes, Randy pulled into the parking lot of a gym and new day spa.

"Ummm….what are we doing here?"

"Well," he began, putting the vehicle in park, "I know we can't go inside because its closed for the night but I wanted to show you the place where we first met."

"We met at a gym?" Alison asked, looking at the building than to her husband. "Was I working out something? Was I showing off my muscles?" she asked giggling.

Randy couldn't help but laugh also. "No you were actually working. You had just moved from your parents house and you were working here part time while trying to get into a dance school. You were behind the counter and I had to come up with a quick excuse to talk to you. It's a good thing I had to pay my gym fees for that month."

Soaking up the information, Alison only nodded. "Did I say yes right away or did you have to 'chase' me?"

He shook his head. "No we talked for a little bit before I got the nerve to ask you out. And no I didn't have to ask repeatly. You pretty much said yes right away."

Silence took over the car. Randy wanted to lean over and kiss his bride, but didn't know if she was quite ready, if at all, for that. Instead he gently gave her hand a squeeze. In all honesty, he was surprised when she didn't let go. He could have made the moment better, but instead decided to keep as great as it was.

"How about dinner?" he finally asked, but never letting go of the hand he was holding.

"Sure," Alison agreed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I know you love the Cheesecake Factory. And that isn't too far away, so how about there?"

She smiled. "That sounds yummy!"

It didn't take long for them to reach the restaurant, and once seated, Randy decided it was time to reveal their little routine. "Ok, now that we've got the menus, I should tell you our little routine."

"Routine? What little routine?"

"We always order for each other."

Alison scrunched her eyes. "What? How will you know what I like? And how will I know what you like?"

"That is the fun of it," he explained. "It all started on our first date. You said so many of the choices looked really good and just asked me to order for you. And in all fairness I asked you to do the same for me. We've been doing it ever since."

"I see-"

But if you don't want to do that tonight we don't have to," Randy interrupted.

"No! If it's a habit, we are going to stick with it," Alison smiled as the waitress came up to their table.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have an ice water," Alison said. "And I will have an unsweet tea," Randy added.

The waitress nodded. "And are you ready to order?"

The couple exchanged glances and nodded. "Yeah, I think we are," Randy said. "Alison will have the grilled chicken breast, baked potato and mixed veggies."

She was impressed. He really did know all of her favorites. Suddenly it dawned on her that she needed to order for Randy. "And Randy will have…the steak medallion, baked potato and the mixed veggies as well," she said, then giving Randy a hopeful look.

After the waitress left, both Randy and Alison leaned forward on the table. "Do you just realize you ordered my favorite meal here?" he asked.

Alison's eyes widened. "Seriously? How cool is that?"

"I think that is a good sign," he suggested as he once again grabbed her hand. "That totally proves how in sync we are with each other."

Without thinking, Randy placed a small kiss on the hand he was holding, and then lightly rubbed his thumb across it. Hoping he didn't offend her, he cautiously looked across the table. When a soft smile spread across Alison's face, a smile also spread across Randy's.

After their meal was eaten and Randy paid the bill, he once again offered his arm to Alison. Once she wrapped her arms around his, he contently sighed. "So are you up for dessert?"

"Are you kidding? I am so stuffed," Alison responded. "I know it is cold but I would much rather just walk around with you."

Randy nodded. "We can definitely do that."

The couple continued walking in silence for a few moments when she stopped in front of a bakery. Just as Randy was about to question what was going on, Alison smiled.

"I'm beginning to see the reasons why I fell in love with you."

Not being able to take it anymore, Randy pulled his wife even closer to him. Stroking her cheek for only a second, he leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

As she deepened the kiss, Alison moaned into it, wrapping her arms around the WWE superstar's neck. For Randy, it was like the spark never left between them. It was like the pulse in their relationship never faded.

Moments passed as they continued kissing and Randy wrapped his arms tighter around her slender waist. "I don't know how far you got on your first date with the old Alison, but with this Alison I'm only ready to go to first base," she mumbled in between kisses.

Randy nodded, running his hands in her silky brown hair. "Sounds perfect. I am on cloud nine right now," he responded before descending his lips upon hers again. "But I have to admit, I am cold. Are you cold?" he asked a moment later.

She reluctantly nodded. "Yes I am most definitely cold. Let's continue this somewhere warmer."

Heading toward the car hand in hand, Randy and Alison couldn't stop smiling and laughing at the world around them. He instantly started the car, and as it began to warm up, Randy leaned over the seat and kissed his wife. "I don't want to end our night, but it is getting late…" he trailed off.

Alison looked at the clock and stuck out her lower lip. "Tonight has been great and I don't want it to end. But I'm not ready for it to not end. Am I making sense?"

Chuckling, Randy nodded. "Baby, you are making perfect sense. I will just take you home."

During their drive back, neither Randy or Alison let go of the other's hand. With the night turning out to be a success, he really hoped it would help jog her memory back.

When parked, the car was turned off and the couple just stared at each other. Then, Randy leaned in for one last kiss. His wife cradled his cheek, and reluctantly broke the embrace a few moments later. "Randy, thank you for a great night. I really did have a great time."

It was my pleasure," he smirked. He watched as Alison started up the walk but quickly stopped her. "Al, I love you."

She turned around as he went on. "I just…I love you so much and I miss you. And I miss our life together."

Alison didn't know what to say, but softly smiled. "Tonight was a good night and maybe things will go in the right direction for us. Good night," she said before once again heading toward the front door.

Randy sighed as he leaned against his car. He would have loved if Alison jumped into his arms and agreed to go back home with him, or even that she got her memory back. As he climbed in the car to drive home, he just hoped and prayed that she had a good time, and could continue in making steps in their relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I greatly appreciated it! And I promise, starting with this chapter the drama is about to pick up!**

**Attn: There will be talk of Andrew's friend in the chapter who is head of a law dept. in a college. That is just a fictitious person I made up. **

Christmas came and went but for Randy, it wasn't a time to celebrate. Sure there were Christmas decorations around the house and he and Alison were still getting along, but they didn't get to celebrate together. She was busy with the last details of Sara's wedding, and wanted to stay with family. Besides being a skilled dancer, Alison was also a skilled baker. Randy missed the house smelling like sugar cookies or gingerbread.

It was now the first weekend in January, and Randy was getting a little anxious as he waited for a text from his wife. He was going back to work in another week and was worried. He was worried that while gone, Alison's feelings would change. He was worried that her parents would try and change her mind about moving home. Or worse: divorce him.

"Finally," Randy said to himself as he heard his phone beep, signaling a text.

_Alison: It stinks your going back to work next week. Will you be home at all? When do you come home?_

_Randy: I was hoping to spend more time with you. I know I'll see you at the the wedding but you'll be busy at the same time. I leave Monday, be back Wednesday morning and then leave again Friday. Are you coming back home then?_

_Alison: Your home only that short time? I wish you were longer…_

_Randy: Unfortunately that is how my job works_

_Alison: Maybe, but I really don't want to stay by myself in a strange home for a long period of time. How about I stay w/ my parents & you visit? _

_Randy: Let's talk more at your sister's wedding tomorrow_

_Alison: OK sounds good. Good night._

Randy sighed as he tossed his phone to the side. "This is not what I had imagined," he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Alison also was feeling down. She had to admit-she missed Randy and was disappointed that he was going to be going back to work soon. She wanted to move back to the house and try and get her memory back. But then again, she didn't want to be alone in that big house while Randy traveled for several days at a time. To stay with her parents….just seemed safe.

Just then, Alison's dad Andrew softly knocked on her open bedroom door. "Hi honey. Can I come in?" he smiled.

"Sure dad. What's up?"

"Do you remember my old law partner, Daniel Fisk?" he asked.

Alison nodded. "Yea. He had the greying hair, right?"

Andrew smirked. "Yes he is the one. You see, he is now head of the law department at the University of Missouri-the college where you started getting your degree. Well, we looked at your past completed classes and you are only a few credits short in graduating. And he's agreed to let you back into school so you can finish your law degree."

"M-Me? But I didn't re-apply or anything. Are you sure he can do that?"

"Like I said Daniel is the head of the law department, so yes he can. But don't worry about re-applying. It's already been taken care of," he said as he rised off Alison's bed. "Well, tomorrow is a big day. Good night."

"Night dad," Alison smiled.

As she got comfortable in bed, Alison's mind began to wonder. _Did she really want to go back to law school? After all there is a reason why she left the first time. And she did like to dance, and even though she didn't remember being a dance teacher in High Ridge…she still missed it. And if she did go back to school, that would be a long drive from her home & everything that was supposed to be familiar to her…including Randy._

The next evening, Randy felt like he was walking around the reception with no certain direction in mind. Like he figured, he was able to talk to Alison here and there, but not like he wanted. Turning to his left, Randy noticed the newlyweds who acknowledged him with a wave. He raised his wine glass just as he felt a touch on the shoulder. Hoping it was his wife, that hope was quickly deflated when Andrew appeared before him.

"Hello Randy," he said.

Randy nodded. "Hello Mr. Peters. Congratulations."

"Thank you, but no need to call me Mr. Peters. You know you can call me Andrew."

"Ok Andrew…"

"You know Randy, I'm glad we have this chance to talk alone. I've been thinking about something."

"And what is that?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Andrew took a deep breath. "I think it's time…for you to let us take over Alison's care."

Randy's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Divorce her Randy," Andrew said. "You are about to go back to work, and won't have to worry about if she's ok. She can go on with her life, and you can go on with yours. Its time you face reality, Randy. Her memory isn't coming back and she needs to be surrounded by the people she trusts the most."

"So…your telling me that she needs to be surrounded by the people she trusts. Are you talking about the people who screwed her the most? If I were Sara-"

"There is no need to talk about what Sara did," Andrew interrupted. "That is in the past. "How about this- its been a few weeks since Alison was released from the hospital. And I'm sure the bills will start to pile up…"

Saying nothing, Randy walked past his father-in-law, but then turned right around. "First of all, I am more than capable in paying those medical bills when they come. I don't want your money. Second of all, you are such a coward. You won't even tell Alison the truth. You are just a scared son of a-"

"RANDY!"

Cringing, Randy turned around, immediately noticing Alison. She obviously looked upset by the irritated look on her face and hands on her hips. He sighed saying nothing. It was like he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Follow me. We need to talk," she commanded, walking toward the EXIT.

The couple walked outside in silence and once they reached the front entrance of the hotel, Randy noticed her tears. He tried to reach for her, but to no avail.

"Why did you say those things to my father?" she finally asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Al, your father offered me money to divorce you so he and your mother could take over your care."

"I don't believe that for a damn minute."

Randy took a deep breath, rubbing his face. "Baby I am just trying to save what little marriage we have left. You even heard your doctors that your supposed to be around familiar people and routines. But…maybe your dad is right. Maybe I'm not being realistic. Your memory isn't coming back and maybe I am setting you back," he said. He then dreaded what he was about to say next. "Maybe…just maybe we should go our separate ways. If you want, I will even apologize to Sara and Chase."

The tears that were in Alison's eyes when they began talking began falling. She didn't want to admit it, but the thought of divorce had entered her mind a time or two. "I'm so sorry Randy. I only hope that one day I can love you as much as you love me."

Shrugging, Randy headed toward the parking lot. "You figured it out once. Maybe, just maybe you can figure it out again one day."


	9. Chapter 9

**A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Hope everyone likes the new update and as always, please read & review!**

It was nearly midnight when Randy got back to his own home, and immediately collapsed on his & Alison's king sized bed. Or now…his bed. He was so full of mixed emotions, and didn't know what to do first. Should he just pack up all of Alison's belongings, and back down without a fight? Or should he go back to her parents house, and expose everything-then begging her to come home. Just as he sat up and wiped his face, he heard the doorbell.

"At midnight? Maybe it's Al," he exclaimed as he raced downstairs.

Moments later, Randy swiftly opened the door, only to be disappointed in who his visitor was. "Cena? What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too buddy," John sarcastically replied, walking past his friend. "But seriously…I was in town because RAW live shows are taping this weekend, and your brother called me."

Randy shook his head. "I'm going to kill him."

"How are you holding up?" John asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"How am I holding up? I wish I could tell you that everything is peachy. But instead I'm going to tell you that I lost the one person I love the most tonight. I told the person I want to have a family with, and grow old with that I want to divorce her."

"So why are you sulking here?" John asked, opening his beer. "Why don't you go to her and fight for her?"

Randy shook his head. "She wouldn't believe me. I could let everything out in the open, but I would be lying in her eyes. Hell, she heard me call her dad a coward so that doesn't look good either."

"Why did you call her dad a coward?"

"Andrew offered me money to divorce her, and before you say anything, I didn't take it! I'm not going to ruin her living situation because it's familiar to her. It's almost like the new Alison wants different things than the Alison I married. And I'm just a pain in her butt, and standing in her way. I just…I just can't do it anymore."

John said nothing as he watched his friend chug his beer. "Listen," Randy began, "Thanks for coming to check on me and stuff and you are welcome to stay if you want. But I think I'm going to head for bed. I have a lot of things to take care of tomorrow," he said, walking out of the room.

The next morning, before packing his own things for the upcoming road trip, Randy decided to go ahead and pack some of Alison's things. After getting some boxes put together, he started folding up her clothes and jewelry. Making sure they were safe and secure, he taped that box closed and then grabbed another for her shoes.

"Does she really have that many shoes?" he asked himself. "How in the world do I put them all in one box?"

As he started tossing them in one by one, Randy started recalling the best day of his life. Or one of the best days besides the day he married Alison.

_Flashback_

_Alison anxiously waited in the back as Randy was about to join her. She was joined by the other WWE superstars and divas, crew walking back & forth, but Alison knew it was their moment. Randy was looking forward to this pay-per-view and now having won the Championship…she couldn't wait to congratulate him._

_The smile on her face grew even wider, watching Randy finally make his way up the ramp and pose one last time on top of the stage. Once he made his way through the curtain, everyone was ready to congratulate him._

"_Way to go Randy," John Cena said, slapping his friend on the shoulder._

"_You deserve it! Congratulations!" Triple H exclaimed._

_Alison waited patiently for her turn and as her boyfriend got closer, her smile got wider._

"_What do you think?" he smirked, patting the belt that was around his waist. "Looks pretty good on me, huh?"_

_Giggling, Alison jumped in Randy's waiting arms. "Congratulations champ," she smiled before they passionately kissed. "I knew you could do it."_

"_No. We did it," he corrected her, before placing a piece of hair behind the ear._

"_We?"_

"_Yes we," Randy re-affirmed. "You were the one who was with me during those late night gym visits, coaching and cheering me on. I couldn't have done it without you babe."_

"_Aw thank you," Alison replied before they kissed again. "I think you could have but I'll take the compliments. Besides, I thought another thing that helped was-"_

_Before she could finish, Randy placed a finger on his girlfriend's lips. "I didn't think we were saying anything about that," he said, referring to her giving him a dance lesson to help quicken his foot work._

"_Alright deal," she smiled as Randy let her down and they started walking toward Evolution's locker room. "You know what I was thinking-we need to do something fun to celebrate your big win. Any ideas?" Alison asked, walking into the room._

_Randy smiled. An idea had been brewing in his mind for a few days and now it was time to man up. "I have an idea, and I think you'll like it to."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Let's get engaged."_

_Alison's jaw couldn't have dropped any further as she turned around to face her boyfriend. "I-I'm sorry."_

"_Let's get married. It's an idea I have had stewing in my brain for a few days. I love you and you love me. And I don't want to live one more day without you by my side. But if you don't want this to be a marriage proposal-"_

"_Well, what if I do?" Alison smiled. "And to top off your big win and us getting engaged…let's elope to Vegas!"_

"_But I don't have a ring yet," he said, wrapping his arms around her._

_Alison shrugged. "I don't care. We can get one before the ceremony. Hell, we could tie twist ties around our fingers! I don't need a big wedding. All I care about is being Mrs. Randy Orton."_

_Smiling, Randy placed his lips upon his future bride's. Both were giggling while kissing. "I love you Mr. Orton."_

"_And I love you too, future Mrs. Orton."_

_End Flashback_

Sighing, Randy taped one of the last boxes shut. As he looked around the room, it looked so bare without Alison's presence. Sure the furniture wasn't going anywhere and he wasn't near ready to take down the pictures on the dresser. But it was weird not seeing her make up all over her vanity or her jewelry scattered. The thing that hit him the most…seeing the open closet doors and seeing her half bare.

The following Monday was not a day Randy was looking forward to. For one, he was supposed to go back to work but really didn't want to. But for obvious reasons, he would rather stay home and try to work things out with Alison. On the other hand, he was also thankful he was going back to work in St. Louis and not some city on the east or west coast.

But it was also the day he was supposed to sign divorce papers. As he sat in his lawyer's office, he didn't pay close attention as he explained that Alison didn't want anything or any money. Randy could literally feel tears pooling in his eyes as the lawyer pointed to the three places he needed to sign.

"And finally on that last line Mr. Orton," his lawyer said. Randy looked at the line above where he was supposed to sign, reading Alison's name over and over. Finally, he signed his name, Randall Keith Orton.

"Thank you," the lawyer said. "I know this is a hard time for you but give us a few weeks to make sure everything is done and settled. It will be pretty quick since Alison isn't asking for any money and only her own possessions. Within the month, the divorce will be final."

Randy smirked. Knowing he had to get out of the room, he stood. "What if I don't want it to be done? I just want things to be normal again," he stated before walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Here is the new update, and as always, please read and review! The drama is about to begin!

About a month had passed since the divorce papers were signed, and as Alison walked toward her first law class, she sadly sighed. She should have been one of the happiest girl in the world. Getting a fresh start in the world, she was able to go back and finish law school and possibly even find a position with a prestigious law firm. But deep down, Alison was a wreck.

As she settled into her first class, she knew she shouldn't be in there. Instead of taking down notes, she was drawing music notes and little squiggles- almost like a dance routine. But more importantly and almost afraid to admit it…she missed Randy.

She missed his smile, his kind words and caring gestures. And she couldn't deny she also missed his face. Alison wasn't a fool and knew he was definitely good looking. But with her father being a top lawyer in Chesterfield and her mother being a homemaker and head of a lot of fundraisers around the town, he wasn't the type of man envisioned for their daughter. And Alison knew that.

A few hours away, Randy had just gotten home from another road trip. No sooner than he put in his luggage, he heard a knock on the door. "Becky, you know you don't need to knock," he said to his sister once the door was opened. "And how did you know I was home?"

"First of all, its Wednesday and you always come home on a Wednesday morning. Plus I was driving past your house and saw you outside," Becky explained as they walked into the living room. As Randy plopped down on the couch, she gave her brother a half smile.

"I really like this picture," Becky stated after a few moments of silence, then picking up the family picture from the mantle. "Everyone looks really good."

"Yea," he agreed. "I know, I know its been awhile and I need to take pictures down. I just can't yet."

"I didn't say anything. Have you heard from Alison?"

Randy shook his head no as he stood up and looked through the week's mail. "No I haven't. I tried calling her and texting her a few times, but never got any response," he said as a fat manila envelope got his attention.

"What is that?" Becky asked.

Ignoring her question, he ripped open the envelope and as he examined the top page, Randy sadly sighed. "Damn."

"I'm guessing those are the final divorce papers?"

He nodded. "Yea its official. Alison and I are divorced. I guess this is the part where I am supposed to feel relief and start over. Sorry I don't think that is about to happen."

"Then go fight for her, Randy," Becky exclaimed as she stood in front of her older brother. "Listen Randy, you are my big brother and I love you. But it doesn't look like Alison is getting her memory back anytime soon. And its unfortunate. But you need to make a choice- either fight for her and help her realize what you guys had, or move on. I thought things were going really well for you guys."

"Yea I thought so too," Randy responded, throwing the papers on the couch before walking away.

That afternoon as Sara and Alison walked around the local mall, looking for some after Christmas deals. But Sara could instantly see her sister's head was somewhere else and decided to ask why.

Alison shrugged. "I don't know. It's just…as I was sitting through classes today, I felt like I didn't belong there. Through one of them I even doodled music notes and swirls, almost like making a dance routine. I kept thinking if this is what I really wanted in life. I have about a million thoughts going through my head and I don't know how to process them."

"Do any of your thoughts have anything to do with Randy?" Sara asked as they stopped in front of a store.

Once again, Alison shrugged. "He's another problem. I miss everything about him- his smile, looks, personality, JUST EVERYTHING!" she exclaimed. "And the thing is that I barely know him. Or I feel like I barely know him. I just wish my memory would come back so I can figure everything out and feel normal again."

"I wish I could tell you what to do, but unfortunately I can't. It's not a bad thing if you call him. Just because you guys are technically divorced doesn't mean you can't keep in touch. It doesn't mean you guys can't start something back up again."

"Maybe your right," Alison said. "Listen, I'm going to take a break from shopping. Why don't you go look around in here and I'll meet you at the food court."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Go ahead."

After parting ways, Alison headed toward the food court. While in line waiting to be waited on, she still couldn't decide between an iced coffee or a fruit smoothie.

"The fruit smoothies are really good here."

Turning around, Alison was face to face with him. Standing a little shy of six foot, the dark complected man had a little longer hair than she remembered, but the same piercing brown eyes. It was her former fiancé, Justin.

"Oh my gosh! Justin!" she exclaimed, embracing the man. "How are you?"

"I am good," he smiled. "How are you doing? I heard you were in a serious car accident last month."

Alison smiled. "I was, and I'm feeling ok. Part of my memory is still gone, but other than that…" she said as she read Justin's shirt. "Mike's Sporting Goods. So are you working here in the mall?" she asked, changing the subject.

He nodded. "Yeah, I am actually the manager and on my lunch break. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure. I am just waiting on Sara to finish shopping. That would be great," Alison replied. As she finished talking, she couldn't help but notice the weird look Justin gave once her sister's name was mentioned, but didn't think a lot of it.

The next 20 minutes were spent laughing, catching up and more laughing. "I'm really glad we got a chance to catch up," Alison said. "It's been forever since we've seen each other."

Justin nodded. "Yeah it has been. The last I heard you had gotten married. How is married life treating you?"

"Well…actually our divorce was just finalized. I felt different after the accident and things just didn't seem right. Like I told my sister earlier, I have about a million thoughts in my head right now."

"To me, it kind of sounds like it's a matter of what your parents wanted," Justin responded. "And if I remember correctly, your parents always want the very best for their daughters."

Alison giggled. "You are right!"

A moment of silence past and Justin took a deep breath. "Listen Alison, since we are here and talking, I want to apologize for the way things ended between us."

"What do you mean?" she asked, scrunching her eyebrows.

"Well, our wedding was coming up and I was just in a weird state of mind. I don't know if it was nerves or cold feet, but I have regretted my mistakes ever since. And I am sorry."

Before Alison could respond, Sara came walking up behind Justin. Her smile instantly faded once she noticed who Alison was talking to. "Justin, hi," she said hesitantly.

It was then a memory flashed in her mind. Alison had come home early from classes and called for her sister because she wanted to talk about last minute wedding details. When she went upstairs, she heard giggling from Sara's room and when she opened the door, it was sight she never imagined seeing. There was Sara and Justin, making out on the bed and about to take things to another level.

_Flashback_

"_What the hell is going on here?" Alison screamed_ _as Justin and Sara broke apart._

"_Baby-"_

"_Don't baby me," She interrupted. "With my own sister? You bastard!" she exclaimed, slapping him across the face._

"_Al, I am so so sorry," Sara said._

"_Sorry? No you aren't. Sisters don't make out with the other's fiancé! Especially weeks before my damn wedding!" Alison exclaimed, also slapping her sister. "I hate you both! Justin our wedding is off and neither of you talk to me again!"_

_It was then that Alison went straight into her room and after a good cry, she packed her bags. She had actually been thinking of ways she could tell her dad she didn't want to go to law school anymore and this was the perfect opportunity. Alison knew she had to get out of town and as far away from everyone as possible._

_End Flashback_

"I can't believe you both!" Alison exclaimed as she stood up. "Where you trying to pretend like nothing happened?"

"Alison," Sara began.

"Don't," she responded. "I hate you both and I can't believe you tried to cover up the truth. Both of you- never talk to me again! I hate you both!" Alison screamed as she walked away."


	11. Chapter 11

**It was so exciting to read the reviews from the last chapter! The drama is definitely going to be picking up from here! Hope everyone likes the new update and as always, please read & review!**

Alison was so mad as she left the mall, she didn't know what to do first. Unfortunately, Sara had driven so after deciding to either walk or ride the bus, she had chosen the latter.

About fifteen minutes later, the bus had stopped near her parents' home, and after a quick walk, Alison could see the house in the distance. Once she was inside, her mother was in immediate view- as she was looking through pictures in the living room.

"Hi Alison, where did you run off too?"

Taking a deep breath, she stopped walking. "How long were you going to pretend the past didn't happen?"

Once Alison turned around and Cate noticed the facial expressions upon her daughter's face, she knew the truth was out. "Honey are you getting your memory back? That's terrific!"

"Can it mom! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she exclaimed. "Were you trying to hide the little fact that my sister and former fiancé slept together?"

Cate sighed. "No I wasn't trying to hide it. I just…I couldn't lose you again."

"What do you mean by that?"

"First of all, I don't blame you for being upset with Sara. I really don't. What she did to you was un-forgiving. But when you up and left like that, I was crushed. And when we hadn't heard from you the last two years, it was awful. It was absolutely devastating to see you in the hospital like you were and I don't want to go through that again."

Just then, Andrew walked into the room. "I heard loud voices from upstairs. What is going on?"

"Dad, I appreciate you trying to get me back into law school, but I'm not going to stay."

"What? You were only there for one day. What is this about?"

"Dad, I may have only been in classes for one day but I felt like I didn't belong there. It's not for me. I was also kindly reminded that my former fiancé and my OWN sister had an affair- weeks before my fucking wedding!"

Andrew sighed as Sara cautiously walked into the room. "Alison…can we talk? Please?" she asked.

The brunette shook her head. "No. You know…maybe Randy was right. Maybe I just need to be away from everyone in order to recover. Maybe coming here was a mistake," Alison said as she walked out of the room.

Once back in her room, Alison grabbed her suitcases and started packing. As she hunched over one, she didn't know what to do next. After taking a few deep breaths, she once again started packing. Maybe one day she would be able to forgive her sister, but not today. She just needed to get away from everyone.

About a half hour later, Alison found herself in front of his house in the driveway. She could think of a thousand reasons to back out but listening to her heart, she shut off the engine. Taking another deep breath, Alison headed toward the front door. Right after she ran the door bell, a thought occurred- What if Randy wasn't home? What if he was on the road?

Once the door began to open, a smile spread across Alison's face. But when a woman appeared, that smile disappeared just as quickly. "Oh I'm sorry," she began to stutter. "I must have the wrong house," she said as she began to walk away.

The woman lightly touched Alison's arm, hoping she'd stop. "Alison, I'm Becky," she said as the brunette turned around. "I am Randy's sister."

"Oh," Alison smiled, and also relieved. "Now I remember seeing your wedding picture in the house when I was first released."

Becky nodded. "How are you?"

Alison shrugged. "I am ok I guess. Um…is Randy home? I would like to talk him."

"Unfortunately he just left for a signing. I was helping him lock up when you came. He's been working a lot more since….since everything happened."

"Oh ok," Alison sadly nodded.

"Can I help in any way?" Becky offered. "Why don't you come in for a second?"

Nodding, Alison followed the woman into the warm living room. The living room she once occupied with Randy. Becky watched as she looked around the room once more and then walked toward the fireplace mantle.

"Randy still has pictures up with me in it?" she asked, picking one up to examine it.

"Yes he does. He doesn't have the heart to put them away yet."

Alison then picked up another one- it was of Randy and herself, presuming backstage at a WWE event. "We looked so happy."

"You guys were happy. Before my brother met you, he was never in a serious relationship. And then you guys got together and he was a total different person. You were his whole world…and actually still are. Alison, Randy really misses you," Becky explained.

She nodded. "To be honest, I miss him too. I don't even remember our relationship but from the little time we spent together, I was really starting to care for him again. But I don't think it would work again."

"Why not? Yea your divorce may be finalized but who says you guys can't still love each other? Who says you guys can't be together?"

"How do I even know he would want that?" Alison asked.

"Oh I can guarantee you he would want that," Becky responded. "Alison, there is nothing that says once a divorce is final that you guys can't work things out. Can I ask a question- why were divorce papers drawn in the first place?"

"I think it had a lot to do with my parents," Alison said. "Looking back on the situation now, I think they were trying to control what I did or didn't remember. This afternoon I was kindly reminded why I left in the first place. My ex-fiancé and sister were having an affair behind my back."

"Oh my goodness, that is terrible!" Becky responded.

Alison nodded. "But I guess I should look at it this way: if I wouldn't have left town, there would be a good chance that I wouldn't have met Randy. And then we wouldn't have had the amazing life that it sounds like we had."

Becky nodded. "You guys did have an amazing life together, and I never saw two people so happy. But just because you can't remember your past doesn't mean you have to sacrifice your future."

After talking for awhile more, Alison decided to leave for the night. Once on the porch, she was searching for her phone to hopefully find Randy's phone number. She had to at least text him and ask if they could talk.

But she missed the first step, and fell down the short flight of porch steps. When Alison landed at the bottom, she landed on the sidewalk with a loud thud. Fortunately, Becky heard the commotion and went to her friend immediately. When Alison didn't answer, she ran back inside to call for an ambulance. Becky only hoped it was nothing serious and Alison would be ok.


	12. Chapter 12

**A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! As you know, I definitely appreciate it! The next few chapters are what I think everyone has been waiting for- whether or not Alison gets her memory back!**

"_I had a great time tonight," the young woman said as she and her date walked up to her apartment door. _

"_I had a great time too," the tall, muscular man said, also smiling. "Would I be too forward in asking to see you again?"_

"_No, not at all," she smiled. "My number is in your cell phone."_

"_And mine is in yours," he said. As they stood in front of her door, he wanted to kiss her, but didn't know what she would think. Instead he took the safe way out. "Well, good night," he said, kissing her on the cheek._

_Once apart, the girl smiled. She took it upon herself, standing on tip toe and pressed her lips to his. He had never felt such sparks in any other kiss, and deepened it in an instant. "Good night," she smiled._

"_You have such amazing talent," the elder woman said after watching the younger dance. "We would love for you to be a teacher here at the Rec Center."_

_The young woman smiled. "I happily accept. Thank you so much!"_

_Once the interview was finished, the girl literally skipped out of the center and to her car. She immediately grabbed her cell phone and called her significant other. "Baby I got the job!" she exclaimed. "I am officially a dance instructor!"_

_"__Let's get married. It's an idea I have had stewing in my brain for a few days. I love you and you love me. And I don't want to live one more day without you by my side. But if you don't want this to be a marriage proposal-"_

"_Well, what if I do?" Alison smiled. "And to top off your big win and us getting engaged…let's elope to Vegas!"_

"_But I don't have a ring yet," he said, wrapping his arms around her._

_Alison shrugged. "I don't care. We can get one before the ceremony. Hell, we could tie twist ties around our fingers! I don't need a big wedding. All I care about is being Mrs. Randy Orton."_

_Smiling, Randy placed his lips upon his future bride's. Both were giggling while kissing. "I love you Mr. Orton."_

"_And I love you too, future Mrs. Orton."_

Alison smiled as she recalled the memories. As she opened her eyes, she expected to see Randy by her side in their bedroom. But instead, she scrunched her eyebrows when she woke up in some hospital room.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around.

"Your in the hospital. You fell down the front steps and hit your head hard on your front sidewalk," Becky said. "I called just to be on the safe side. Your doctor will be in shortly."

She smirked. "I told Randy we needed to add steps because the set was so short. I knew someone would end up falling down them."

Becky's eyes widened. "You remember something you told Randy a few months ago?"

"Of course I do. Speaking of, where is Randy? Is he on the road or something?" Alison asked as she glanced down at her hands. "And where in the hell is my wedding set?"

Just then one of her doctors came into the room. "Alison, what is the last memory you have before waking up in the hospital?" she asked.

"Well, Randy and I were at dinner and then in a car accident. Oh my God, is Randy-"

"No Randy is not dead," Becky said. "He actually went back on the road this morning."

"Alison, you have been suffering from amnesia for the past 2 months," her doctor explained. "It was from the impact of the accident and your fall tonight must have helped you regain it back."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain where my wedding set is."

Becky was silent for a moment. "Alison, you had your parents called because you didn't know Randy or anyone. It was like the past 2 years had been erased from your memory. And your parents talked you into a lot of things. I don't know if they talked you into divorce or not, but that's why you aren't wearing your wedding rings. You and my brother are divorced."

The color in Alison's face drained. "Divorced? Was I really that out of it that I had my parents called- especially after what Sara did! Oh my gosh, he must hate me! I totally ruined everything," she said, beginning to cry.

"No you didn't ruin everything. Randy tried everything in his power to make you love him again, trying to save your marriage. But I think he thought it was in your best interest if he let you go," Becky explained as a sudden thought came to mind. "Oh my goodness! I forgot to call Randy. Or do you even want to call him? I really hope you don't stay divorced, he's pretty miserable," she rambled.

Alison giggled. "No I'm not going to stay divorced, and no please don't call him. I have an idea in telling him my memory is back."

Soon, Alison's original doctor, Dr. Reynolds, came in and after asking some simple questions it was the conclusion of both doctors that she had regained her full memory. After staying in the hospital 24 hours for observation, Alison was released.

Once the plan was explained to Becky, she definitely wanted to tag along to Kentucky- where Monday Night Raw was being held. "Are you excited?" Becky asked as she and Alison checked in to the hotel.

"I have never been so excited in my life!" she exclaimed. "Well, maybe the night that Randy proposed or the night we got married, but you get the idea," she smiled. "So was I really out of it?"

Becky nodded. "Yea, you didn't recognize anyone. Like I said at the hospital, it was like the last 2 years were erased from your memory. You recognized your family but not Randy or the friends you made after moving here. When you came to the house to see Randy, you must have thought I was a girlfriend or something because your eyes were huge!" she said as Alison smiled.

"So…do you think Randy will even want to see me?"

"Oh I think most definitely!" Becky smiled.

A few blocks away, Randy had just gotten to the arena and was getting ready for his match. Just as he was pulling out his wrestling trunks and boots, he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Cena, what's going on," he said as John walked into the room.

"I was thinking after the show tonight that Liz, myself, you and her friend go to a late dinner."

Randy shook his head. "No thanks. I'm not up to it."

"Randy, you and Alison are divorced. And I hate to say it because she was great. But you do deserve to move on."

"I know, and I'm sure one day I will. But I'm not ready yet," Randy said as he went into the bathroom.

A few hours later, both women sat in the front row, excited for what was about to happen. For Alison, watching the first few matches and watching John Cena cut a promo took forever.

When John got backstage, he immediately noticed Randy getting ready to head out to the ring. "Umm…I may be crazy but I think Alison and your sister are in the front row."

He smirked. "Yea, you're probably crazy. If Becky was in the front row, I would know she was here," he explained as his music started. "Well, that is me. See you later."

Alison's smile grew wider as she watched the man she loved glide down the ramp. He climbed on the turnbuckle and started scanning the crowd, being curious if Alison and Becky were really in the arena.

Just then, he spotted two familiar females in the front row and smiled. A big smile also spread across his face as Alison flashed her backstage pass, making sure he knew she was staying.

A few hours past, and the show was finally over. Randy sped through a shower and quickly got dressed. He was determined to find Alison and Becky. Just as he opened the door, there she stood-looking beautiful as ever.

"Hi," he smiled.

Alison giggled. "Hey Randy," she said as he invited her into the room. "It's good to see you."

"And it's great to see you," he agreed. "Where is Becky?"

"Becky went back to the hotel. I thought we could talk for awhile-it seems like we haven't seen each other in a long time."

"Yea, it's been about a month, a month too long. That's cool that you and Becky are getting close and that you came," he said as the two sat on a nearby bench.

Alison knew that was her cue. "Of course I came. At our wedding, I vowed to you that I would be in the front row of your matches as often as possible," she smiled.

Randy's eyes widened. Could it really be true? Could she really have her memory back?


	13. Chapter 13

**A big big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Hope everyone enjoys the new update- I think it's the chapter everyone has been waiting for!**

Randy was just dumbfounded as Alison smiled before him. Could it really be true? Could the one wish he had actually have come true? Did Alison really have her memory back?

"I-I'm sorry," he finally stuttered. "What did you say?"

"In our wedding vows, I vowed to be in the front row of your matches as often as possible," she smiled.

"And you remembered that?"

Alison nodded. "Of course I did. And I know that we got married at the Little White Wedding Chapel in Las Vegas on August 16, 2004."

"Holy shit," Randy blurted as she giggled. "Where did we meet?"

"We met at the gym in High Ridge. I had just started working there, and your excuse was to start talking to me was paying your gym dues. Our first date was the next night."

"How long did we date before got engaged?" Randy asked.

"For almost a year," she replied.

"Ok, the only other question I can think of is what extra training step did you help me with before I won my first heavyweight title?"

"I helped in the gym and you also took a dance lesson to help with footwork," Alison replied, smiling. "Now any other questions?"

"Oh my God," Randy exclaimed as he took the brunette in his arms. "Your really here and with me. When did your memory come back?"

"Two days ago. I was going to your house to basically tell that I miss you and I still love you. When Becky answered the door, I guess I thought she was a new girlfriend and she stopped me. After our conversation, I was about to leave and I tripped and fell down the front steps," Alison explained. "When I regained consciousness I was in the hospital and asking for you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there baby," Randy said softly, taking her hand.

"It's ok," Alison smiled. "But I have a question of my own. Why are we divorced?"

Randy sighed as he stood up from his seat on the bench. "I think it's because I was listening to everyone but myself. You came home with me for awhile, but your dad kept butting in, and finally convinced you to move home. He said it was to help with Sara's wedding."

"I was in Sara's wedding?" she asked, almost disgusted like. "She is lucky I had amnesia or it wouldn't have happened."

Smirking, Randy crouched down to Alison's level. "Your dad and I even got into an argument at the wedding. He tried to bribe me with money to divorce you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alison exclaimed, standing up.

"And before you ask, no I didn't take the money. I would never do that. You and I talked after you caught me calling your dad a coward, and even though you barely knew me…I felt like we were drifting apart. And I thought it was in your best interest if we did separate."

Soaking all the information in, Alison paced the room. "Man, everything is really messed up, isn't it? We sure didn't plan this in our future."

"Things may be messed up, but we can make them right again," the WWE superstar said as he took Alison in his arms. "You have been given an amazing second chance, and have your memory back! We have been given this opportunity to make everything right again- to make everything normal. That is…if you want that."

Alison smiled. "What does this tell you," she asked, wrapping her arms around his muscular neck, and gently pressed her lips to his.

He wasted no time in deepening the kiss while tangling his fingers in her silky hair. "I have missed you so much," he whispered in between kisses. She only nodded in agreement, not wanting his touch to end. It was then that he pinned her gently against the wall, still holding on tightly.

RAW was now finished, and John wasn't completely convinced that he should leave Randy alone. "Randy are you sure-"he started as he opened the locker room door. He immediately stopped talking once the reunited couple was in full view. There was Randy and Alison in each other's arms and so wrapped up in each other that John was not noticed. Smirking to himself, John just shut the door.

"Just like old times," he said to himself as he walked away.

Several moments passed before Randy and Alison parted. "Come back to the hotel with me tonight," he said. "Please stay with me."

Alison nodded. "My luggage is with Becky. I can get that in the morning."

"Yea, I don't think you'll need anything out of it and if you MUST sleep in pajamas I can give you a shirt," Randy said with a wink.

"Now that sounds like the Randy Orton I know," she smiled as her lover's lips crashed upon hers once more.

The make out session became more and more intense, and soon clothes were slowly being discarded. As Randy began attacking Alison's neck, she instantly moved her head to the side-enjoying the feeling. "Randy…baby, make love to me," she whispered.

"Here in the locker room?" he asked.

Alison giggled. "It hasn't stopped us before."

Re-attaching his lips to hers, Randy moved from their spot against the wall to the couch on the other side of the room. Moments later, Alison's panties were missing and Randy's jeans were unbuckled. When their bodies connected, both let out satisfying moans. "You have no idea how much I've missed you," Randy whispered as Alison rocked against him.

Alison let out a breathy laugh. "Oh, probably as much as I've missed you, and I've missed being with you like this," she responded.

Randy nodded as they kissed once more. Once they both reached their climaxes moments later, Alison removed herself from Randy's lap. But they still held each other close.

"Baby, I have an idea," Randy began. "I don't know if I even really need to ask, but I want to."

"What is it?" she asked.

Moving off the couch, Randy got down on one knee. "Alison, I love you. You are my whole world and while I lost you once, I do not want to lose you again. Will you re-marry me?"

"Of course I will," Alison said, as she and Randy stood and kissed. "And for the record you didn't need to ask. We should fly to Vegas like we did the last time!"

When Randy shook his head no, Alison was a bit surprised. "Believe me, I would marry you right now in a heartbeat but you deserve your dream wedding. I was actually even thinking about this before the accident. I will even get you a new wedding set."

"Babe, you don't have to do that," she smiled. "I love my original wedding set."

"I know you do, but I feel like we are getting a second chance and I'm really excited. Let me do this for you, please?" he asked, lowering his bottom lip.

Giggling, Alison could only nod her head yes. "I love you," she whispered as they quickly kissed.

"I love you too, and you have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that," he replied, pressing their foreheads together.


	14. Chapter 14

**A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I definitely appreciate it, and love seeing them! Hope everyone likes the new update and as always, please read & review!**

One Month Later

The past month had been like a dream come true for Randy and Alison. Not only did she move back into their spacious mansion in High Ridge, but they were starting to plan their wedding. Not a lot of plans were in place yet, but the date of August 16, the date of the couple's impending one year anniversary, was set with the location of the Four Seasons Hotel. And while Alison was out running errands, Randy had decided to put his wedding ring surprise in action.

As he listened to the jeweler explain, Randy was glad his idea was going to work out. "So, we are melting the gold from the original wedding set, and you want to use it in the new set?" he asked.

Randy nodded. "Yes. And can we engrave the inside of the band?"

"Sure," the jeweler agreed. "What do you want it to say?"

He started thinking, but an answer didn't come to mind right away. He wanted an engraving that fits the situation they were in. Could any word really fit? "How about something like…forever? Or soul mate?" Randy suggested. "I want an engraving that fits our relationship but then again something that fits the situation that we were just in. Can I think about it and then let you know?"

"Absolutely. Now what kind of diamond are you thinking?"

"Al loves the emerald diamond cut, so definitely that. And the set that I got her the first time was only a carat. I want to really jazz up this ring for her. She deserves it," the WWE superstar said.

The jeweler twisted his mouth as he drew up a design. "How about this- white gold band from the melted gold, high setting for your diamond, and tiny diamonds descending down that high setting and around the band?"

Randy nodded, smiling. "Yea, I like it. That sounds like just the ring she deserves. Can we do like a 3 or 4 carat diamond?"

"Sure," the jeweler agreed. "When is your wedding? It will take a good month."

"No that is fine, our wedding isn't until August. Now what about the wedding band?"

"How about a white gold band with tiny diamonds in it as well?" the jeweler suggested.

Randy nodded once more. "Yep that sounds good. Thanks a lot!"

"No problem," he smiled as the two men shook hands. "I will call you and let you know when it's ready."

Meanwhile, Alison was pacing back and forth in the living room as she waited for the text. In the past month that she and Randy had gotten back together, Alison hadn't seen or spoken with her family. And while she wasn't ready for family barbeques or get togethers, she was ready to move forward from the past.

"Hey baby," Randy said as he walked into the room.

Turning around, Alison instantly had a smile on her face. "I am happy to see you!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck & kissing him.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"You know how we haven't seen or talked to my family since getting back together?" she began as Randy nodded. "What do you think in going there tonight?"

Randy groaned. "Do we have to? Why?"

"Well…now that I've fully got my memory back, I have never voiced my feelings in the whole Sara situation. And I am so tired of living in the past, and if you think about it- if Sara didn't sleep with my ex-fiancé then we wouldn't have met," Alison smiled.

"That is true," he replied before falling on the couch. "But are you really ready to forgive Sara? Or even your parents for not really helping you in the matter?"

"I'm not ready for like family barbecues, get togethers or even late night phone calls. But, I'm tired of living in the past. And I just want to put everything behind us. What do you think about that?"

"Al, I love you. And if this is something you feel you need to do, then I support you. I will go, be by your side with the best fake smile I can and will not say a word. I have always supported you in anything you want to do or believe in," Randy said, shrugging.

"Thank you babe," Alison said as she slid by Randy's side and softly kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled.

"So…" Alison began, "Did you find your jeweler to help with my ring surprise?"

"I did," he answered.

"Do I get to know what my new wedding set will look like?"

He pursed his lips together, acting like he was deep in thought. "No, I don't think so," Randy answered, chuckling.

"You don't play fair!" Alison pouted.

Laughing, Randy picked up his fiancé and set her on his lap. "But you love that I don't play fair! They don't call me the Lady Killer for nothing!"

"Maybe, but the only lady you should be killing with your charm around here is me," she responded, smiling.

Randy nodded. "Oh definitely. Now and forever," he said before they kissed.

That night, as Randy neared the home of Alison's parents he could tell how nervous she grew. "Are you ok?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah I am," she replied. "I'm dreading this confrontation, but then again it needs to be done."

"I could turn around," Randy offered.

Alison smiled toward the driver's side. "Nice try, Orton. I'm going to make this quick and painless, maybe like pulling off a band aid."

Within minutes, Randy pulled into the long driveway. "Alright, here we go," he said as they both exited the vehicle.

"Alison, I'm glad to see you," Cate smiled as she hugged her daughter. "Randy, I'm glad to see you as well."

He nodded in agreement. "Hello Cate," he said, following his fiancé into the front room.

When Randy and Alison were in view, Andrew immediately stood up from his chair. "Hello dear," he smiled. "Randy, I must admit I'm a little surprised to see you."

"Surprises are funny, aren't they?" Randy smiled.

Sara arrived a few minutes later, and being too nervous to say anything, just sat down quietly in a chair. Alison instructed everyone to do the same as Randy leaned against the open doorway.

"Ok…so this is why I am here: I have my full memory back," she started. "And before anyone asks, I fell down some stairs and hit my head. So not only was I reminded what happened at the mall when I was with Sara, but I do remember it now. And all I have to say is, I can't believe you!"

Alison first turned toward her parents. "I can't believe you didn't say anything more to Sara than what you did. Do you not realize that was my then fiancé? Do you not realize I was supposed to marry him in just a matter of weeks? If anything, I think you guys were trying to hide the little scandal that rocked our family," she said as she then turned toward her dad. "And dad, I can't believe you offered money to Randy to divorce me! That is pretty pathetic!"

"And how do you know I would do such a thing?" Andrew asked.

"Because Randy told me, and Randy has never lied to me. With the feelings in my gut right now, I don't think I'd believe you anyway."

Randy smirked as he watched his future bride run her hands over her face and then turned toward her sister. "Sara…" she began. "I don't even know what to say to you."

"Can I please say something?" she asked.

Alison shook her head. "No. No, I don't think so. Even though I don't know what to say to you, I have plenty to say to you. How in the world could you do something like that to me? I am supposed to be your sister! Don't you know that there is an un-written rule that you don't sleep with your sister's significant other? Good grief Sara! I will never forgive you for what you did."

Sara didn't try and say anything as Alison composed herself and went further. "I want everyone in this room to know now that I have spoken my peace, I am tired of living in the past. I am done talking about it or even thinking about it."

"So…does that mean you're going to forgive?" Cate cautiously asked.

"I don't know if I necessarily forgive…but I'm ready to forget the ordeal," she said. "After all, it was because of that incident that I moved out of town, and met Randy," Alison stated, winking at him. He also returned her wink.

"But, I don't anyone to think I'm ready to go to family barbeques or have late night talks. I am moving on with my life in High Ridge, and I might acknowledge you if we meet in public but as of right now, that is it."

Not wanting to say anything more, Alison walked away from her spot at the front of the room, and headed toward the man she loved. After grabbing his hand, she stopped once more.

"By the way, Randy and I are getting re-married. We should have never gotten divorced, but none the less, we are getting re-married. We are getting married in August, on what we will consider our 1 year anniversary. And I'm not sure if you guys will or will not be invited," Alison stated firmly before she and Randy walked out the door.

When both got back into the car, Alison breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh my God! I am so glad that is done and over with."

"I'm proud of you baby," Randy said as they began to drive away, but not before kissing the hand he was holding.

Alison smiled, feeling a sense of relief and happiness at the same time. "Thank you!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Sadly, This I Promise You is on the downhill, with only a few chapters left. In an earlier chapter, Alison's friend Britney is mentioned. She is also in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the new update!**

**Warning: The chapter is filled with fluff, romance & a surprise!**

Another month had passed, and it was now May of 2005. Randy was supposed to be on the road as it was the weekend and RAW obviously tours during weekends. But after some pleading & asking, he was on his way home. It was the day of Alison's birthday and had some surprises lined up for her.

Once he got into town, the first stop he made was to the jeweler. Alison's new ring was ready and he couldn't wait to see it. "Hi Neil," he called, walking into the shop.

"Hi Randy," he answered. "Are you ready to see the new ring?"

"I've been ready for the last month!" he said as Neil handed him the jewel. "Oh my God! Neil, you out did yourself," he exclaimed.

"Do you like it?"

"It looks great," Randy said, looking inside the band for the engraving. "Today…Tomorrow…Forever- perfect. Alison is going to flip. Thanks a lot, Neil!"

Once the jeweler was paid, Randy left the store with the ring in hand. He was just hoping that Alison wouldn't be home, so he can execute step 2 in his plan.

Meanwhile, across town, Alison was sitting in the waiting room of the doctor office. She was scared out of her mind, and was thankful that Britney was with her and that they had been able to restore their friendship.

"Why don't you look so worried?" Britney finally asked. "Randy isn't going to be mad."

"Britney, when planning my wedding, I didn't plan on being pregnant. And I know Randy didn't plan on that either. And I don't want to postpone the wedding. I am so scared, Brit!" she exclaimed through tears.

"Don't be scared," she said, wrapping Alison in a hug. "If your scared about Randy, don't be. The subject of kids has come up every once in awhile between him and Kyle, and he's always said that he couldn't wait to start a family with you. I can pretty much guarantee you he is going to be thrilled."

"Maybe," she replied as a nurse called her name.

Once the pregnancy test was taken, Alison and Britney waited in the exam room for the doctor. Everything was going through her head- from Randy leaving her to getting married with a slight bump in front of her. "Just think," Britney said, interrupting her thoughts, "What a great birthday present this would be for you!"

Before she got to answer, a petite woman came through the door. "Hi Alison. I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"That's ok, Dr. Meyer. This is my friend Britney."

"It's nice to meet you Britney," she smiled, sitting down. After looking at some papers, she then looked up at Alison and smiled. "Well, congratulations Alison. Your pregnancy test was a definite positive. Your due date right now is December 2."

Alison smirked, feeling pretty confident that the conception date was the night she and Randy reunited. While she was getting a sonogram done and more information, Randy had just walked into the house.

"Alison," he called. "Baby, are you home?"

As the house stayed silent, he smiled to himself. Once his luggage was put away, Randy pulled out his phone & decided to text his fiancé. He didn't want her to be gone too terribly long.

_Randy: Hey babe! Hope your having a good b-day! Any fun plans?_

_Alison: Hi! I am just running some errands w/ Britney. I wish u were home 2 celebrate with. _

_Randy: I know it. Will you be home in about an hour? My b-day surprise for you is waiting there._

_Alison: Yea I should be. Do I get to know what the surprise is?_

_Randy: Now that would ruin the surprise! Love you!_

_Alison: I love you too baby!_

Another hour passed, and Alison walked into the house- forgetting about Randy's surprise. "Bye Britney," she waved. "See you later!"

She honked as she backed out of the driveway, and Alison set to looking for her keys. Once inside, a confused expression spread across her face. Candles were lit in the front entrance, and there was rose petals were spread all up the stair case.

"What the…" she said, going up the stairs. Following the rose petals, they led down the hallway and stopped right in front of her bedroom door. Smiling brightly, she slowly opened the door.

Once the bedroom was in full view, candles were lit all around the room and the rose petals were on the king size bed. Alison then turned toward her right, and there he stood in the master bath doorway. The man who made her pulse race. The man who made her heart skip a beat. The man who she would call her husband in a mere 3 months.

"Baby?" she smiled.

"Surprise!" he said, returning her smile. Not wasting any time, he crossed the room and instantly took her in his arms.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing home?" Alison asked.

"Baby, it's your birthday," he said. "It took some convincing, but I got to come home a day early. I wanted to make sure you had the best birthday possible."

Alison giggled as she and Randy pressed their lips together. He then brought her over to the bed and laid her down, making the petals fly into the air.

"Do you want your birthday present?" the WWE superstar asked, leaving a trail of kisses along her neck.

"You're not my birthday present?"

"Nope," he smirked. After a quick kiss, Randy disappeared into their huge closet. Moments later, he returned with a little box in hand. "Happy Birthday!"

Smiling, Alison sat up and took the box in hand. She pried it open, and gasped. "Oh my God! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Al," Randy began, taking her left hand. "I know I've already proposed again, but you deserve something more romantic. And you deserve the most beautiful ring possible. Baby, I love you so much. And I want to make you happy-for me to even have a shot at being happy. Will you make me the happiest man alive, and become Mrs. Randy Orton?"

Giggling, she lunged toward the man in front of her. "Of course I will!" Alison exclaimed.

Randy then grabbed the ring, and slipped the jewel on her finger. As they continued their make out session, the thoughts of the baby came into Alison's mind. She knew it was now or never.

"Babe…" Alison began as she sat up. "I…ummm…have something I need to talk to you about."

"Are you ok?" he asked, sitting next to his fiancé.

"Yea I'm ok. Well, I was at the doctor office when you texted me. You know how I haven't been feeling good the last few weeks and haven't been able to kick the flu?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah. Did you find something out?"

In a matter of moments, tears sprang from Alison's eyes. "Randy, I'm pregnant. I'm due in December."

A moment of silence passed as Randy took in the information, and the more he didn't say anything, the more Alison cried. It was like he snapped back into reality, and instantly reached toward the mother of his child.

"Al, don't cry. I know the baby wasn't planned, but I am excited."

"You are?"

"Yea. We actually were talking about starting a family before the car accident, and I always knew you would be the mother of my children. I am not going anywhere, and will be with you every step of the way."

Alison couldn't help but smile. Sure she was still nervous, but knowing that Randy was excited-made her feel a lot better about things.

"Aren't you happy?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I am," she nodded. "But I think I was mostly nervous. I was nervous about what you would say, our wedding-"

"Do you just want to get married now? And then throw the party on that day?" Randy interrupted.

"No. Now that I've been thinking about it, I want to show off the bump that I will have. I want to keep all of our plans."

He nodded. "I love you baby, and I am so excited," he said, lightly rubbing her tummy.

"I love you too Randy," she smiled as they kissed once more, celebrating in the night's excitement.


End file.
